


The start of somthing new

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Lives, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Owens always been a talkitive person, so when Owen one day dosent talk. Vic makes the mistake of wanting to know why.Leaving a chain of events to unfold that nobody could predicted.But Owen and Vic wouldn't change it for the world.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing about Owen Grady it was he was a talker, whether it be to his Raptures or bothering Claire. He was a talker.

So when Vic came to check on owen and Berrys progress in his daily check, and Owen didnt say a word. He knew somthing was wrong. Not only did Owen not talk but he seemed very aditgted, grumbling to himself features in a scowl. Somthing Vic hardly ever saw.

Berry stood at the side sighing watching his friend brood he spotted Vic who looked confused and dare he say it. 

Concerned.

Meeting Vic's gaze Barry jerked his head for the older man to follow him, but not before throwing Owen one last look.


	2. Chapter 2

Shutting the door behind him Barry ran his hand along his head with a sigh, he turned to Vic eyeing the man for a moment.

"I'm guessing you noticed Owens behavior". Barry's voice sounded tired. 

"Hoe could I not? Owen's usually talking like no other". Vic grumbled. Crossing his arms he eyed Barry. "I don't suppose your going to tell me whats going on?".

"I dont even know myself".

"You mean he hasn't told you?". Vic looked surpised "but he tells you everything".

"Which means whatever it is is bad". Barry sighed. "You know maybe you could talk to him".

"Me?!?". Vic lets out a bark of laughter. "He hates me. Why the hell would he listen to me. If he wouldn't even tell you?".

"He dosent hate you he dosen't". Barry added as Vic looks skeptical. "His girls are just his babies he hates thr idea of them being Weapons. He just wishes you'd take the time to get to know him".

Vic scrubbed a hand over his face wearily shoulders slumping he gazed over at Barry for a moment.

"I'll try talking to him". Vic blew out a breath. "But don't expect anything". He quickly added as Barry perked up. "But ill try".

Both men walked out of the room and with a deep breath Vic started towards the Raptor pens.

"Good luck Vic". Barry muttered. Going back to work.   
"Your going to need it".


End file.
